Do you want to build a snowman?
by foreverfrozenfan
Summary: Just short little paragraphs of Elsa and Anna as children
1. Conceal, Don't feel

Elsa peaked out of her window and watched her little sister struggle to roll the large ball of snow around the snow filled courtyard. Anna slumped against the ball of snow and it all crumbled and fell to the ground, she gave a heavy sigh and looked up to Elsa's window. Elsa ducked down, ice shooting from her fingers. She jumped down from her window seat and clasped her hands together.

Her bedroom door creaked open, she watched with fear, holding her hands behind her back.

"It's me Elsa." Her father's familiar voice said, "I have something for you." He took a step in the room and revealed two small, cream gloves. He kneeled down so he was at her height.

"Here." He said, putting the gloves on her icy cold, bare hands, "The gloves will help, see? Conceal it-"

"Don't feel it." Elsa finished.

"Don't Let it show." They both chorused.

"Can I come In?" Anna's muffled voice echoed through the keyhole.

"No Anna!" The King got to his feet and quickly left the room.

"Well why not?" Elsa heard Anna ask.

"Elsa's, err, Busy Anna." He hesitated.

"Elsa's always busy." Anna sighed, trudging down the corridor.

Elsa looked down at her gloved hands, she felt guilty, but it was for Anna's own good, she didn't want to hurt her again.

She went back to her window seat and looked at the ice she had made, sparkling against the glass. She placed her hands firmly on it, closed her eyes and said, "Go away ice." Nothing.

"It won't go away." She sighed, "It will never go away."


	2. Elsa's Birthday

Anna sat on the floor besides her dolls, she looked at the empty room, it felt lonely without Elsa in it. She stood up and left the room, taking the doll that represented Elsa with her.

She skidded past Elsa's door, she stopped for a moment and thought about knocking, but it wasn't worth it, every time she knocked Elsa had either not replied, or told her to go away. She sighed and went down the spiral staircase. As she reached the bottom her tiny nose sniffed the air. "Mmm! Chocolate." She licked her lips, heading towards the kitchens.

"She skipped into the small busy room and spotted a plate of small decorated chocolate pieces.

"Chocolate!" She exclaimed, running towards the plates, almost tripping up the kitchen maids. But before she could grab one, the cook whipped the plate up from the table.

"No princess Anna," She said sternly, "These are for Princess Elsa, as a birthday treat."

"Oh, yeah." Anna mumbled, remembering it was Elsa's birthday. She'd give her a present of some sort, if she would talk to her or play with her, it felt like Elsa had just disappeared. She went back upstairs and looked again at Elsa's door, and then at the doll.

She ran to her room and grabbed a piece of parchment and feather quill and scribbled a note on it, she then went back to Elsa's door and left the note and the doll outside the door, knocked and ran back to her room.

"Anna, I said go away!" Elsa called. She waited for a response, but there wasn't one. She slowly walked towards the door and looked through the keyhole, no one was there. She looked under the door and saw the outline of the doll and the note.

She slowly twisted the door handle and peaked her head round the door, No one there But on the floor was her doll and a note. She picked them up and went back in the room shutting the door behind her. She smiled at the little doll with its shiny black eyes and dark blue dress, she unfolded the note and it read, _Happy Birthday, Love Anna._


	3. Accident Prone Anna

Anna pulled her bike down the hallway and stopped at the staircase.

"Here we go!" She cried giddily, clambering onto it and going straight down the spiralling stairs.

"WOOOOOOOOOAAAAAHHHH!" She screamed as she came to the bottom the bike began to tipple over and she plunged from it crashing into a suit of armour. It all came piling down on top of her.

"Princess Anna! Are you alright?" Gerda asked worriedly, rushing over.

"Yes, I'm ok, I'm ok, but did you see me!?" Anna exclaimed, pushing the amour off from her.

"No, I just heard a large crashing sound, you really must be more careful." Gerda said, helping her up.

"I will, I will."

Anna picked up her bike and pulled it out into the courtyard.

"And Now!" She exclaimed to an imaginary audience, "The great Anna of Arendale will ride her bike, but standing on it!"

She leaned the bike against a wall whilst she climbed onto it and pushed herself forward, standing up and balancing herself.

She was going steadily until the wheel began to twist and she lost control and fell face first into the palace stables.

"Eww, yuck!" She moaned, spitting hay out of her mouth and pulling it from her hair.

All that time Elsa was watching, and she couldn't help but giggle at her clumsy sister.

Anna sat up and came face to face with a angry looking horse.

"Um, hello." She smiled, nervously. She slowly got up and walked out of the stable.

Her dress was dirty, her hair was messy and her knees were grazed, but she didn't care, at least she was having fun, and that was something she hadn't had for a long time.


End file.
